miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Snow-Leopard777/Hey, this is just part of a fanfic I considered working on. Well, several fanfics, but they all tie into each other...
Watching the show: Adrien gets the first season on DVD, and asks his friends over to watch it with him, (whole class) but they can only come under the promise of, if the show is spot on, not revealing Chat and Lady’s identities. Chloe is visibly more distressed during the episodes, and while the others are taking a bathroom break, Marinette pulls Chloe aside and talks to her about her reactions: Plagg loves Marinette. Kim views Mari as a sister- perhaps threatens Adri incase he hurts her? Okay, so I know that a lot of comics have to do with either Adrien/Chat or Marinette/Ladybug getting akumatized, but what if something like this happened: ￼ Chloe turned around with a huff and smile after reading Marinette’s not-so-secret diary to the class. Chloe hadn’t been able to access the diary she kept in a box with all her Ladybug accounts in it, but she had managed to find the journal she did from her own point of view, which was filled with things about Adrien. She turned quickly and walked out of the class, not letting the tears wash down her face until she was out of the school, headed to the park. “Why?” Her broken voice croaked out. “Why did she do this?” She whispered, sliding down the tree behind her. Her bag dropped next to her, the sketch book full of all her drawings- clothes, class-mates, Chat Noir- fell out. She slowly looked at it, and saw the vicious red slashes crossing the papers, destroying the drawings she had painstakingly spent hours working on. “Who does she think she is?” Marinette burst out, anger and despair mixing into her voice, creating the perfect blend for Hawkmoth. “One day, soon, you’ll be sorry, Chloe. You’ll pay for what you’ve done to me, Alya, Nino, Max, Kim, Juleka, all of us. You’ll play my dick.” She whispered, clutching her book to her chest, tears making faster tracks down her face. “Ahh, anger and despair. What emotions are more pure, especially rooted in shock, betrayal, and humiliation, all from one person? What a wonderful addition you’d make to my collection of fighters, little one. Always wanting to help people, but one of the people who you’ve saved the most treats you so horribly. Go, my little akuma, and change her pure heart!” Hawkmoth raised the black and purple butterfly up, letting it flutter out the large, circular window so that it could search out it’s newest prey. The akuma went straight for the park and circled the poor girl, looking for something to akumatize. Adrien stoped heading Marinette’s direction when the akuma fluttered by his face, instead following the akuma to see where it was headed. He felt himself begin to panic as the creature circled Mari. His fist shot out, and he began to call Plagg to him to transform. He had barley gotten “Claw’s” out of his mouth before Marinette’s hand shot out, catching the akuma in her fist. Adrien’s words caught in his throat as she said, “No evildoing for you today, little akuma.” She held her clasped fist out, letting the now pure-white butterfly fly up out of her hand. “Bye-bye, little butterfly,” she murmured as it circled her still. It landed on her shoulder for a split moment before launching itself into the air, traveling away from them both. Adrien slowly walked forward, not speaking, waiting for Marinette to acknowledge his presence. “What do you want, Adrien?” She finally said when he was almost directly in front of her. “I want to know how I can help you.” He said, slowly sitting down beside her. She always reminded him of someone in the back of his head, and now that feeling was more prominent than ever, but he still could not figure out what it was about her. “I also wanted you to know that I think it’s nice that you think so highly of me. I was afraid you hated me.” He admitted to her. She faced him then, shock written all across her face. “H-hate you? How could I? You’re so kind, and always want to help people and do the right thing. I mean, sure I’m a little jealous that you know Gabriel Agreste, but that doesn’t make me hate you. I don’t even hate Chloe, and goodness knows she needs someone to straight up tell her that they don’t like her.” “Living with my father isn’t as great as you’d think it is.” Adrien told her, quickly deciding not to tell her that he’d seen her little scene with the akuma. “He’s very cold towards me, I’m usually not even sure that he realizes the world isn’t going to destroy me. He’s so scared I’m going to disappear like my mother, he doesn’t even know me.” “Mari, don’t let what Chloe did get to you. She’s jealous. She has the money to buy almost whatever she wants, but she can’t get what you have. You’re innately good and have so much bravery in you that you just radiate strength. Chloe wants to either possess that strength or destroy it, she doesn’t care which, as long as you don’t have it. Don’t let her win, okay?” He asked. She had looked away from him again, and so he gently pulled her face around to look back at him. He watched as she took a deep breath, let it out, and made her decision. “I’ll try my best, but sometimes the bad-guy wins. There’s not always a lucky charm to save the day.” She said. Adrien suddenly felt his world spin out of control. He knew who Marinette always made him think of. Ladybug. She had the same blue eyes and black hair, it was even in the same style. “So,” he said, trying to play it cool and not embarrass himself, “what do you think of Chat Noir and Ladybug? I hear the class discuss them all the time, but you never say anything.” “Well, I think Ladybug tries her best, even when she messes up, and really just wants to do what she needs to. But Chat Noir, he really enjoys who he is with his mask on. He makes all these jokes that really help Ladybug keep herself balanced all the time. I mean, think about how hard it would be on Ladybug, always seeing the worst side of people come out just to attack her and Chat Noir, without her kitty trying to lighten the mood and make her laugh.” “Wow, Mari, I didn’t realize you thought so highly of Chat Noir. I’m sure he’d be flattered.” Adrien said, touched by what she’d just said. She let out a small laugh. “No, well, he’d get a big head and make a pun. That’s what he always does when people say something about him.” She gave Adrien a small, sad smile. “I have to go, now, and so do you. You have a lesson to get to, and I have a lot of damage control to do.” She said, and Adrien looked at the book she was still holding. It had fallen open again during their conversation, and he was able to get a good, clear look at what Chloe had done to the wonderful drawings that had always been housed in the book. “Did Chloe do that?” Adrien asked, not even bothering with trying to hide his anger. He knew Mari could take it, she’d taken much worse. She looked at him, and he knew instantly that she considered covering for the other girl, but then she didn’t. “Yes.” She finally said. “I guess she thought if she covered up my art, it would break my spirit. She was wrong, though.” Marinette whispered. When she looked up, there was a fire behind her eyes. “All she did was make me determined to make my products better. I’m going to go home and work through the weekend. Or at least try to.” She added. Marinette stood to her feet and walked away without looking back. Adrian glanced at his ring. “Plagg, claw’s out!” He said, and felt the familiar rush of power that came from transforming flow through him. His view tracked over to the school, where the girl that continuously tried to hurt his lady was standing. He felt his vision tunnel and focus in on the girl that thought she was the queen bee. Chloe Bourgeois. He felt anger bubble through his entire body, even as he felt the pain that his love must have felt after having some of her deepest thoughts revealed, and then all her ideas carelessly scribbled on. He turned on his heel and strode away from the basis of all his anger before he did something he might eventually regret. He felt his anger building, the desire to go to his lady was almost overwhelming. But he knew she’d only turn him away right now. She was hurting, and didn’t want anyone to see that. He didn’t notice the little black and purple butterfly flying towards him until it was too late. The little pest flew into the bell that hung around his neck. “Chat Blanc. The one you love has been hurt beyond words. You will have the ability to bring revenge upon the people who have ever hurt your lady, but your rage will be uncontrollable. Once you get started, nothing will be able to stop you. All I need from you is your lady’s and your own miraculous. They have brought the two of you nothing but trouble. Why not give them to me, let me deal with the problems?” Hawkmoth crooned into Chat’s ear. Chat didn’t even hesitate to agree, it was almost as if the akuma was in charge of his body and responses. “Of course.” He said, even though his mind was screaming NO! “Perfect. Now go avenge your lover, Chat Blanc.” Hawkmoth said. Chat felt his head turn towards the school. He didn’t see Chloe, but he knew someone who had upset his love was still in the building. He could feel it in his soul. His feet slowly moved forward, heading to the school. He walked into the building and saw no one but Kim. In his new state, all he could think about was when Kim had been Dark Cupid and who he had turned Chat against his lady. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he stalked forward. He grabbed the confused teenager by the throat, considering what to do with him. Before he was able to do anything to the terrified boy, he heard Marinette’s scream echo back to him. His reaction was instantaneous- Kim was tossed across the school, Chat leaped out of the door and onto a nearby lamppost, looking for Mari and what could have caused her such distress. When he didn’t immediately spot her, his animal instincts kicked in, leaving him to run across roof tops, searching for her scent, a sight of her, or even a sound, but he noticed nothing until he heard her sobbing even more. He came to a stop above an alley where two men had his princess blocked in a corner, and it was obvious that they were not planning just to rob her. Before he realized what he was doing, he was in the alley- stopped from killing the men only by Mari’s shout. He tossed the man whose throat he’d been griping down the alley and turned to check on Mari. She was the only one who could make him think through the haze of red, and the only reason he hadn’t killed those men was because he didn’t want to scare her even more than she had been already. “C-chat?” Mari stuttered out, her eyes still filled with tears. “W-what happened t-to you? Y-your s-suit, it’s white.” She said. Chat looked down with only mild surprise at his white suit, strangely detached from everything. “It appears so.” Was all he said. Marinette squirmed under his close scrutiny, not sure why Chat was suddenly acting so strange. “Chat, a-are you o-okay?” Mari asked slowly. “Of course I am, I should be asking you that, princess!” Chat exclaimed. “Did they hurt you? Are you sure?” He asked when Mari shook her head, checking her over for injuries anyways. “I should take you home, I don’t want someone else trying to hurt you.” He muttered. He froze when he felt Hawkmoth’s influence trying to compel him to hurt someone, anyone, that had ever mistreated Mari. “I want those miraculous’s, boy, now bring them to me!" And then maybe Ladybug has a twin sister that only comes around once after several ladybugs: Alleycat stood over her parents graves in a small town of Mississippi, USA. She couldn’t believe they were really gone… The man and woman who had taken her in and raised her as their won, even though she had only a few ties to her mom, and even less to her dad. Her mama had originally been married to a different man, who had been the second person who adopted her, but they divorced and Alleycat’s step-dad became the man she looked up to and looked to for guidance. The courts had said that her adoptive father was no longer allowed to be around her several years back, so now the search for her biological parents was on, the ruseutls finally coming in only hours before the funeral. Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were confirmed as her biological parents. The agency was working on getting Paris to contact Tom and Sabine so that they could take care of their child. It was too late for Alleycat, though. The pain was just so much she felt as though she would never be able to pull herself out of her pit of despair. The funeral was already over, having sped by her in a blur, barley processing the preacher telling the attendants that there was only one person for these two people to be survived by. Category:Blog posts